A l'ombre des peupliers
by Summerspell
Summary: Sous l'ombre des peupliers, nos pensées se sont emmêlées, et j'ai fini par réellement voyager.


_******A l'ombre des peupliers**_

**...**

Les pas s'enchainent, je ne les compte plus. Les pas s'enchainent, et ils m'entrainent, vers un monde inconnu. Un pied devant l'autre. J'avance doucement, la tête perdue dans les nuages, voyageant dans des rêves jusqu'au bout de la nuit, des rêves comblant les insomnies où l'irréalité est des plus jolies. Le flot de ces pensées, véritable paradis, jette parfois un trouble en mon esprit, ma conscience refusant les mirages de l'envie.

Les pas s'enchainent, loin de mes rêveries. Comme la chute des feuilles et le vol des oiseaux, je m'éloigne tranquillement de ce chemin dans un bruissement sans fin, agitant mes ailes pour faire danser mon ombre loin de la froide obscurité, et entendre de nouveau chanter. Un pied devant l'autre, repoussant l'éther des longues nuits et les pleures de la pluie, la plénitude et le vent d'été me réchauffent, douce promesse d'une réalité.

Les pas s'enchainent, j'arrive à l'ombre des peupliers et, la première chose à me parvenir est une odeur. Un parfum. Ton parfum. Pas un parfum de grands créateurs, de grandes marques, populaire dans les cœurs. Pas un parfum vaporisé, se déposant avec plus ou moins de subtilité sur la surface douce de l'épiderme. Non, pas un parfum dans ces termes.

La première chose à me parvenir est une odeur. Ton odeur. Le parfum de ta peau, celui qui n'appartient qu'à toi. Un parfum à la fois doux et fruité, peut-être même un brin épicé, un parfum dont j'ignore pourtant tout, si loin de la vérité.

J'inspire à plein poumons, cherchant à y gouter, m'en imprégner, m'en exalter. Tu es là, devant moi, de mes yeux devenus brillants, je te contemple à présent. Belle et splendide, je plonge dans le vide. Le vent se joint au tonnerre, le ciel sanglote des éclairs, en moi se déchaine une tempête, tout semble fou dans ma tête. La chaleur de ton regard fait le tour de mon cœur, je tombe dans tes bras, c'est enfin l'heure pour toi et moi.

Je te sens tout contre moi. Collé à moi. Ma tête reposant sur ton épaule à moitié enfouie dans ton cou, sens-tu son poids ? Et ta peau, contre la mienne. Mon souffle, respiration lente et apaisée, fragmenté de désir, effleurant ce refuge que j'étais naturellement venue chercher. Nous avons alors ce même souffle, nous respirons ensemble, comme un seul et même être. Tu es ma complémentarité. J'ai enfin mon unité dans ce monde complètement troublé.

A l'ombre des peupliers, j'ai repoussé mes frontières en trouvant ta lumière, brulant nombre de chandelles pour cet instant éternel. Sous l'ombre des peupliers, nos pensées se sont emmêlées, et j'ai fini par réellement voyager. Les pas s'enchainent, et les mains avancent, ton corps se joignant au mien jusqu'au bout de l'envie, voyage d'une splendeur sensuelle à la douceur infinie, dans mon cœur, à jamais dans ma vie.

Les pas s'enchainent, et les regards langoureux d'êtres à l'unissions, dans la passion de nos corps amoureux. A l'ombre des peupliers, deux êtres soupirants et nos membres s'emmêlant, la caresse de mes pensées pour toi, pour toujours avec toi. A l'ombre des peupliers, c'est là que je choisis de t'aimer. Et ce temps, qu'il dur éternellement.

Les pas s'enchainent, au cœur de notre tendresse où accourt parfois la maladresse ma tête y est enfouie, il n'y aura jamais d'oubli. L'élan de nos âmes dans ce profond orage dévalera bien des âges. A l'ombre des peupliers, il n'y a pas la vapeur d'une brume, l'amour n'a aucune limite, cet instant est idyllique. Pas la moindre écume, trouver le bonheur qui me consume et ouvrir son cœur n'est pas un mythe, je m'y suis échouée telle une enclume.

A l'ombre des peupliers, mon corps frisonne de la valse de mon cœur où c'est gravé en lettre d'or ta présence, éveillant le moindre de mes sens. Un pied devant l'autre je me promène, tu as déposé sur moi ton règne, tes yeux dans les miens, quel est ce calme serein ? Les pas s'enchainent. Amour, tu es mon élément de feu, ton royaume m'enivre de son soleil chaleureux.

A l'ombre des peupliers…

…les pas s'enchainent, je ne les compte plus. Les pas s'enchainent, et ils m'entrainent, vers un monde inconnu. Toi et moi, l'une et l'autre, pas l'une sans l'autre, nous, sans les autres.


End file.
